Memoirs of Somone Beautiful
by JessiJinx
Summary: I never thought myself as beautiful. Actually I found myself quite unattractive. So why me? What was so special about me? I guess I should be grateful,for if you never have talked to me that day,I wouldn't be happy. AkuRoku!
1. 1:First Glimpse

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Surprise...hehe..this idea just randomly came to me and I had to write it! It's weird im completely blocked on Room of Angels but I'm super thinking on this one! Don't worry Room of Angels is not going to be stopped, just slightly delayed. Anyways hope you like this! Enjoy! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own Axel, Roxas or anything from Kingdom Hearts, sadly they belong to Square Enix :( **

**Memoirs of Someone Beautiful**

**1 - First Glimpse **

I never thought myself as beautiful. Actually I found myself quite unattractive.

Plain blonde colored hair that was spiked in a odd direction, pale skin, blue eyes that always seemed to always be an ocean on a stormy day.

Nothing interesting or too eye-catching.

So why me?

I have found myself thinking this a lot lately.

What was so special about me? What made you talk to me that day so long ago?

I guess I should be grateful, for if you never have talked to me that day, I wouldn't be where I am now.

I wouldn't be happy.

For those of you reading, you are probably wondering a few things by now. Things like...Who am I? Who am I talking about? And why did I start my story like this?

Well, there are answers for every question, and to answer your questions..let us go back to the very first time I saw him..the day I started Destiny High.

* * *

Bright sunlight streamed through the open blinds on my window, the warm rays falling upon my face, the light seeping through my eyelids.

Annoyed but the sudden onslaught of brightness, I pulled my soft sky blue comforter over my head, smiling when the darkness relieved my eyes of the unwanted sunlight.

The sound of rustling sheets came from somewhere to the left of me, my twin brother, most likely turning away from the bright sunlight as well.

I heard clinks and movement downstairs, telling me that it was morning, my mother probably preparing breakfast by now.

Frowning at this concept, I dived deeper into the warmth of my blanket, hoping against hope that my mother would miraculously forget to come upstairs to tell us to get up.

Today was a day that I have feared ever since me and my family have moved to Destiny Islands.

The day that I would start going to Destiny High, the day I would be labeled 'the new kid'.

I felt dread creep into my body, the possibilities of what could happen on my first day of school running through my sleep fogged mind.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groaned loudly, the reality of what today was, sinking in.

I heard my brother groan as well, probably thinking the same thing as me.

"Make it stop!" my brother whined pitifully.

I pulled my comforter off of my head, squinting my eyes painfully when the sunlight penetrated them.

I waited a few seconds till the pain subsided, then slowly opened my eyes again.

Looking to my left, I saw my brother on his own bed, his head buried beneath one of his pillows, his unruly spiky brown hair poking out from underneath it, his tanned arms were clawing the sheets in annoyance.

The clock continued it's racket, neither of us looking like we were about to get up and turn the damned thing off.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Roooxaasss, turn it off!" he whined again.

Right then, our bedroom door was thrown open unexpectedly, both of us jumping and turning our heads toward the door. A tall figure with blonde, spiky hair was standing in the doorway, a deep scowl on his face. My older brother, Cloud. And boy did he look happy.

Strolling into our room, he headed straight for clock.

Glaring at the contraption, he picked it up off the nightstand it was sitting upon, and threw it across the room. The clock hit the wall on the opposite end of the room, instantly breaking into pieces.

And I thought Sora was bad in the morning.

Without any other word, Cloud then left our bedroom, leaving me and my brother staring wide-eyed at the pile of broken clock parts on our floor.

* * *

We all sat in silence at the dining table, thoughts of the upcoming day clouding all of our minds.

I looked down at my plate of untouched scrambled eggs and bacon, the food looking disgusting as I felt my stomach do a back-flip.

"You're all not hungry?" I heard my mom ask.

None of us answered her.

* * *

I gulped loudly, staring through the glass window of my mothers car, the large rust-colored brick building in front of me loomed ominously, giving me a sense of impending doom.

This was none other than a high-school. The true 'Hell on Earth.'

"Roxas! Dear, you look like you've seen a ghost!" I heard my mother say from the drivers seat.

I didn't answer her, still staring at the rather unwelcoming building in front of me. I could see small groups of students already forming around the school, most likely gossiping about the latest news.

"Rox? You okay?" I heard a soft, equally as nervous voice say from beside me.

I turned my head to look at my brother Sora, who was sitting next to me, his sky blue eyes filled with worry.

"Yea.." I said less than convincingly.

"Well you guys better get going! Have a nice day at school!" My mother said with unnecessary optimism.

The car door to the passenger side opened and my brother Cloud stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. The rest of us in the car watched as he walked slowly up to the school without so much as a word.

I heard Sora gulp next to me.

"Well go on! I have got to get going if I want to find a job by today!" My mom said, with a hint of impatience.

Slowly, I unbuckled my seat-belt and took hold of the door handle, pausing for a minute before opening the door slowly and stepping out, Sora sliding out of the car behind me.

I looked at my surroundings. More students have shown up now, half of the them looking at either me or my twin, whispering excitedly to each other.

Behind me, Sora closed the car door and my mom sped off to her day of job searching, leaving me and Sora to our unlucky fate.

I slipped my black and white checkered back-pack over my shoulder, nervously looking around, not sure of what to do next.

I felt Sora place his hand on my shoulder, looking over to him, I saw that he was giving me a reassuring smile, a smile that told me that everything would be all right.

Slightly feeling better, but not at all reassured, I took a tentative step closer to Destiny High, Sora following along with me.

As we walked together, closer to the entrance of the school, I could feel people starting at us curiously, making my spine prickle with nervousness.

Up ahead, I could see Cloud leaning against the rails of the steps that led up to the double-doored entrance, his eyes glued to the ground.

Me and Sora approached him slowly, stopping when we were three feet away. He lifted his gaze and looked at us, pursing his lips slightly.

As you probably noticed by now, Cloud isn't a very social person. He likes to keep to himself mostly, keeping himself distanced from most people. Heck, he is even distanced from me and Sora.

The three of us stood there silently, ignoring the whispers and stares that were buzzing around the groups of students like angry bee's.

"You kids new?" I heard a lofty voice say from behind me. I saw Cloud eyes look past me and Sora, his face automatically hardening.

I turned, looking to where I heard the voice. There, standing in front of me was a group of kids, all wearing smug looks on their faces.

The way they were looking at me and my brothers made my blood boil.

Maybe this would be a good time to tell you, that sometimes I tend to have a little attitude problem. And the way those kids were looking at me like I was lesser than them was just plain pissing me off.

Despite my nervous stomach churning rapidly, I replied haughtily.

"And what's it to you?"

Sora looked at me nervously, his eyes wide. Somewhere inside my mind I heard something say: "What the heck do you think your doing?!"

I knew instantly that this was what Sora was thinking at the moment. Call it a twin thing?

"Hey! I don't like the way your talking to us." said a rather tall muscular kid with a black beanie over his yellow blonde hair.

"Too bad." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Beanie kid stepped forwards, hands clenched into fists, probably ready to punch me in the face. That's when Cloud decided to step in. He pushed himself off of the rails and stepped in front of me and Sora, standing over the blonde kid. Despite the kids height, Cloud still towered over him by at least 3 inches.

Cloud glared down at the kid, his eyes smoldering with what seemed like...calm fury? Well, that's what it looked like to me.

Being the smart person as he is, the kid backed off.

"Easy there tiger." a voice chuckled from somewhere behind the beanie kid. The voice was deep and humorous, and it sent small little chills up and down my spine.

Beanie kid stepped aside and looked towards the person that spoke, giving me a full on view of the person.

My heart stopped.

I looked the person up and down, staring wide-eyed at the being in front of me.

He had fiery red hair that was spiked sort-of like a porcupines, it strangely resembling a raging fire. His eyes shone bright emerald green, much brighter than the actual stone, below his eyes were two tattoo's that were shaped like tear-drops, I wondered curiously why he had them. He was wearing a tight, white wife beater under a black leather jacket, the tightness of the shirt letting me see an outline of his toned abs, he wore tight dark blue jeans that had a rather large hole on his right knee, a spiked black belt with a skull in the middle was around his waist. He looked like a god in my eyes.

"We mean no harm." the God said smirking.

I felt myself grow hot, pink rushing to my cheeks. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sora staring wide-eyed as well. Following his gaze, I looked at a kid that was next to the red head. The kid had long silver hair that flowed gracefully over his shoulders and covered most of his face, through the hair I saw bright aqua-green eyes shining almost as brightly as the red head. Almost.

I looked over the entire group, spotting three more guys and one girl. One of the guys caught my eye. And I almost giggled aloud when I realized that he almost looked exactly like Cloud. Personality wise anyway. He was standing with his arm crossed over his chest, his lips pursed slightly and a hostile glint in his greenish-blue eyes. He had deep brown hair that swept to his shoulders, some of it framing his perfectly angled face. Still looking at his face, I noticed a thin, pink scar that slashed across his otherwise flawless features. Wonder how he got that...Note to Self, don't mess with creepy looking brunette.

As I finished looking at the group I realized suddenly that all of them were absolutely gorgeous. But there was one that I thought was bordering god-like. I looked back at the red-head. His greens eyed hypnotizing me with their radiance.

"Whats your guys names?" Mr. God asked. Hmm....Mr. God..I like that.

Then I got the surprise of my life. Cloud actually _replied_.

"I'm Cloud, those two are my little brothers, Sora and Roxas." I could tell Sora was surprised too because his jaw was hanging half open, a look a incredulous wonder on his face.

Mr. God then looked us both over, stopping to look closely at me. He smiled.

I nearly melted right there..I didn't show it though. His name is now Mr. Sexy.

"Ahh..the kid with the attitude." he said still smiling, he reached out a hand towards me.

I stared at the outstretched hand. Oh how I wanted to touch his hand, but I didn't. Being the hard-ass that I was was, I merely glared at him and didn't offer my hand in return.

He withdrew his hand, still smiling nevertheless.

RIIIINNNGG

Beside me Sora jumped as the school bell unexpectedly rang loudly, signaling school was starting.

The group of gorgeous people started walking away, Mr. Sexy walking away with them. I watched as he left, now regretting that I didn't shake his hand. My eyes slightly widened when Mr. Sexy turned around suddenly and looked me straight in the eye, a devious smirk on his face. He raised his hand in the air and gave a sort of farewell solute then winked, he then disappeared into the crowd of students trying to get into the school.

I would never forget the day, I first say him.

* * *

**So how'd did you like it? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review!! I live for them! ^.^ See ya next chapter!!**


	2. 2:Opposites Attract?

**Authors Note: Jeez, wasn't that a quick update? Well thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted/favorited! I** **love you all! And *gasps* Im sorry I chose the overly used setting of a high-school, but hey, I kinda like the highschool stories! Am I the only one?** **Anyways, hope you like Chap.2, I kinda feel like it's not as good as chapter one, but that just might be me. HAPPY READING!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is the games of Kingdom Hearts and a picture of Roxas on my wall. :P Kingdom hearts belongs to Square Enix, dont sue.**

**Memoirs of Someone Beautiful**

**2-Opposites Attract?**

I walked helplessly through the crowded halls, bumping into at least three people every 10 seconds.

I couldn't believe how crowded it was. Back home in Traverse Town the school wasn't nearly as crowded and busy. The school's population a mere 283 students.

I looked from locker to locker, trying to find my own. All the lockers were painted with a painfully bright yellow, the color jumping out at you, making it hard for you to look away no matter how much you hated it.

When I found the one I was looking for, I hesitantly walked up to it, frowning when I saw I had a bottom locker. Sighing, I kneeled down and attempted to put the combo into it. I pulled up on the lever, only to find that the combo wasn't put in right. Trying again, I pulled the lever up once more grunting in frustration when it still remained locked.

"Need some help?" a cheery voice said from behind me.

I jumped up in surprise, banging my head hard on the locker above me that I didn't realize was opened. A loud _clang_ resonated through the hallway, a few curious eyes wandering to where I stood.

Mumbling a few curse words, I rubbed the spot where I hit my head, a dull throb pulsing through my skull. A migraine waiting to happen.

"Oh sorry man! I didn't mean to scare ya!" the bright, cheery voice exclaimed.

Looking up I saw a odd looking kid standing in front of me. A large smile on his face.

"Though I don't blame ya, I am pretty scary!" the kid said thrusting his thumb towards his chest proudly.

I gave him a funny look. This kid looked like he couldn't hurt a butterfly. I looked him over. He had blonde hair styled into what oddly looked like a mullet mixed with a mohawk, and lively green eyes sparkling with happiness.

"So..ya needed help?" he said pointing at my locker.

"Oh..uhm yea." I mumbled.

The kid bent down and held out his hand for my combo, after handing it to him, he quickly spun the numbers in, and then smacked his fist hard on the door instead of lifting the lever. The locker swung open.

Standing up, the kid smiled at me triumphantly.

"Oh...thanks." I said quietly.

"No problem! I'm Demyx!" the kid cried happily, sticking out his hand for me to shake.

Realizing he told me his name, I hesitantly grabbed hold of his hand.

"I'm Roxas." I mumbled.

Demyx shook my hand vigorously, my arm wobbling as his squeezed my hand enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet ya!" Demyx said. "We don't get to many new students here.!"

"That's because you scare them all away." a dark, monotonous voice said from behind me.

Demyx released his death grip on my hand and put his hands on his hips.

"That's not true Zexy! Your waaay scarier than me!" he exclaimed.

I looked behind me, seeing a actually scary looking kid standing there. He was rather short, but that didn't make him all the less scarier to me. He had what looked like purplish-gray hair that swept over his face, covering it almost completely. The only feature that you could make out through his hair was one of his steel gray-blue eyes.

"I told you not to call me that." the person apparently nick-named 'Zexy' said, still in a monotonous voice.

"Aww, but it's so cute!" Demyx giggled, moving past to wrap his arms around a stern looking 'Zexy'.

"My names not Zexy, It's Zexion." Zexion emphasized.

Demyx didn't relinquish his hold on Zexion, but instead kept holding him like he was about to fall off a cliff. Zexion looked overly annoyed, though, as I looked closely at his face, I could've swore I saw a light, pink, tint across his cheeks.

Zexion pushed Demyx's arms off of him forcefully, walking away down the hall-way, without another word. I stared after him, watching his retreating form disappear around a corner.

"Don't worry about him, he may seem all rough around the edges, but he's really a cool guy once you get to know him!" Demyx said to me, that happy glint still in his eyes.

I kept looking at the hallway, slowly realizing that the hall was almost completely empty. With break-neck speed I tore my back-pack off of my back and spilled it contents into my open locker, grabbing what I thought I needed. I slammed the metal door, and ran off down the hall without saying good-bye to Demyx. It wouldn't be good to show up late to your class the first day of school.

-----

I skidded to a halt in front of a large wooden door with a small glass window in the middle of it. The name plate next to the door read "Vexen – Science".

Taking a deep breathe, I slowly opened the door, it creaking fairly loudly. Right when I closed the door behind me, the school bell rang. Just in time.

Smiling softly to myself, I looked around the classroom, my smile fading off of my face when I saw every student looking in my direction, all of them already in their seats.

Gulping, I moved towards the teachers desk. I stood there awkwardly, waiting for the teacher to notice me. He seemed busy grading some sort of papers. His very long, light blonde hair cascaded over his shoulders onto his desk.

Without looking up at me, the teacher spoke in a voice that I didn't expect from him. A rather annoying voice.

"Your the new kid?"

I almost cringed when I heard the sentence. I was going to hear that a lot.

"Y..Yea." I stuttered out, hearing whispers start traveling across the classroom.

"Good..Good." the teacher said standing up to his full height.

He had a very tall, slender body, with green eyes that shone with what looked like some sort of craziness.

This teacher scared the crap out of me.

"I am Mr. Vexen, that is what you will call me, nothing else." the teacher said moving out from behind his desk to stand in front of the classroom.

"Children this is Roxas Strife." he said, doing some sort of grand gesture towards me.

My cheeks grew hot, the stares from all the students making me shake nervously.

"Hmm, let's see...where to put you?" the teacher wondered aloud, putting his thumb and pointer finger on his chin.

"Put him back where he came from," a somewhat familiar, lofty voice said in the body of students sitting on desks. I looked to where the voice came from and saw the kid wearing the black beanie I met before school sitting in his desk. A cruel smirk on his face.

My nervousness turned into slight anger, my jaw tightening.

"Silence!" Mr. Vexen all but yelled. He glared at the kid with such ferocity, it looked like he would burn a hole straight through him.

This teacher definitely scared me.

The beanie kids face slightly paled, and he said nothing else.

"Why don't you sit next to Miss Carson?" Mr. Vexen suggested, looking over at me. "Miss Carson, please raise your hand."

I looked through the crowd of students and saw one girl with maroon-red hair raising her hand. Without hesitation, I hurriedly took my seat next to the girl, desperate to get out of the classes eye.

Sinking into my desk, I hoped that the rest of the day wouldn't be like this.

-----

I walked slowly through the lunch-line, the mass of students in front of me and behind me making me slightly uncomfortable.

As I reached the serving bar, I looked over my choices. Hamburger or sandwich. Without really paying any attention, I grabbed what was in front of me and moved out of the line, now realizing a problem. Where would I sit? I looked over the crowds of students sitting at the cafeteria tables. Beginning to think that there was no empty seats.

"Roxas!" a cheery voice shouted.

I looked to my left and saw Demyx waving his arms frantically, beckoning for me to sit next to him. I saw the Zexion kid sitting there as well, he was glaring at Demyx. I walked over to the two of them, plopping myself next to Demyx on the hard wooden benches.

"Hey Roxas! How's it going?" Demyx said looking at me enthusiastically.

"Pretty good.." I muttered, looking over the heads of all the students in the cafeteria, looking for a familiar brown spiky, head of hair.

"What ya looking for?" Demyx asked, scooting closer to me to follow my gaze.

"Someone." I replied, slightly annoyed by Demyx's closeness.

"Let him breathe, idiot." the low voice of Zexion said from across the table.

Thankfully, Demyx scooted back over to his place.

"Oh sorry Roxas, just tell me if I'm bugging ya." Demyx said giggling.

Ignoring Demyx's comment, I smiled broadly as I saw my twin walking across the lunch-room towards me, over-joyed to see someone that I knew.

"Hey Rox!" Sora said smiling back at me, sitting himself across from me, next to Zexion.

"Hey." I replied, feeling the happiest I've been all day.

"Ooohhh, who's this?!" Demyx cried, leaning over the table and looking at Sora closely. Sora looked at me, a look that clearly said "Who the hell is this?"

"Demyx this is my brother Sora." I uttered.

"Cool!" Demyx exclaimed, grabbing hold of Sora's hand and shaking it much like he shook mine earlier.

"I'm Demyx! And this is Zexion." Demyx said letting go of Sora's hand and pointing at Zexion who now had his nose buried in some book.

Sora looked at Zexion then at Demyx probably wondering the same thing I've been wondering. How could someone like Demyx and someone like Zexion get along?

"Hey." Sora said shyly, giving a nervous smile. Zexion closed his book and looked over at Sora, then at me.

"Twins." he stated simply.

"No waayy!" Demyx shouted. "How could you tell Zexy?!"

Zexion glared heatedly at Demyx, but otherwise ignored his nickname. "It's obvious."

"Not to me!" Demyx said now staring from me to Sora, then back. I picked at my food, now getting slightly irritated at Demyx's constant hyperness.

"Demyx, lay off." Zexion stated. "No wonder you don't have any friends."

Demyx looked over at Zexion and crossed his arms over his chest, smiling playfully at him.

"That's not true Zexy, _your_ my friend" he said happily.

Zexion pursed his lips, but said nothing in return. Demyx kept on smiling happily.

Me and Sora looked at each other, I shrugged.

I guess opposites really do attract, I thought to myself. I looked over the other tables in the cafeteria, my eyes stopping when they moved over a certain table with a certain red-headed god sitting at it. He was talking animatedly with the kid with silver hair I saw Sora staring at earlier, the silver-haired kid was not talking back, but seemed to be listening.

"Axel." I heard Zexion say suddenly.

I looked over at him, my cheeks reddening when I saw him looking at the god as well.

"Axel?" I questioned.

Zexion nodded his head towards the person I was looking at.

"His name is Axel." Zexion stated, looking at me closely.

"Oh." I murmured softly. So that was his name. Hmm.. Axel. I liked it. I rested my elbow on the the cafeteria table..laying my head on my hand. I watched as he waved his arms around as he talked, the muscles in them flexing slightly as he moved. Opposites attract huh? I wonder if me and Axel are opposites. As I kept admiring him, I found myself wishing that we were.

"He's one of the popular kids." Demyx said, his voice unusually quiet. "The kid he is talking to is Riku."

At that comment, Sora's head whipped around to look at the kid Demyx mentioned, smiling softly to himself as he looked at this 'Riku'.

I looked from Sora to the kid he was looking at, noticing he had a dreamy look in his eyes. I looked closely at Sora's expression. I wonder.. No, I thought to myself. Sora wouldn't go for someone like that..I didn't even think he was gay. Come to think of it, I didn't even know _I_ was gay. But as I looked back at Axel, I knew without a doubt, that I had a crush on him.

-----

**Theres chapter 2! I really hope ya liked it!!! Hey! See that little review button? PRESS IT! ^.^ See ya next chapter!**


End file.
